As He Beckons
by Sketchy Ninja
Summary: Samantha Raine is your average witch, prophesized to be great, whichever path she took, Darkness or Light. When her family moves from America to England, Hogwarts and her don’t exactly see eye to eye… Discontinued
1. Spell One

"Ugh, this totally sucks." Samantha spoke to no one in particular from her place in the busy subway station. She sniffled at the unique (especially in their dress) English people at the station, each person a different picture perfect portrait out in public. Samantha sighed, England, London in particular, was a very confusing place to be.

Her first week spent there was flawless, fun and sun with her lunatic parents. It was summer and they had dropped off their 11 year old daughter at the front of the Leaky Cauldron, one having just come to learn of its existence and the other too ignorant to believe in such things.

Samantha had never really been in contact with any other witch or wizard, her being adopted. Her personality wasn't the most welcomed, being a rebel and a prankster. She was a troublemaker, not one who beat up little kids or first year students, but just about anyone else she could get her fists on.

She had walked in, not expecting there to be many people there. But alas, there were, and being the short person she was Samantha was very wary of where she walked. A crowd had gathered around three people; a gruff looking man, a kid, and some weirdo in a lavender turban.

Samantha had laughed, wondering what was so important about some kid. She had sat down, asked for a burger and was given questionable looks. The man serving her handed her the smallest menu she had ever seen and she looked it over, spending the rest of her day explaining what real food was.

Every year since then they had spent another week in England. The second year, two weeks, third year, three weeks, and so on, until her parents finally told her that-

"Hey! What are you doing just standing there? Get moving, solicitor!" A man in a blue costume shouted at Samantha.

"'Solicitor?' Who the heck uses that word anymore? Gah…" Samantha mumbled as she wandered off under the cops watchful eyes.

She looked at her ticket "Platform 9 ¾ , who do they think they're kidding?" Samantha stuck the tickets in her mouth and watched as kids filed along, 'inconspicuously', towards one end of the station. Samantha ran to catch up with them, her small backpack of fun unsuitable as compared to their large, massive trunks and cages.

She walked up to one cute kid, tugging on his shirt sleeve and looking up with her large, hazel eyes glaring in the dim subway lights, "Excuse me, but do you happen to be a wizard?" She asked, eyes large and smile innocent.

"Er… maybe… ?" the boy said, taking a hand off his trunks wheely-thing and scratching his red hair.

"Dude, it's not that hard to figure out," Samantha snickered, "you've got an owl and enough trunks to last you a life time!"

The boy laughed, embarrassed, "I suppose so." His thick English accent made Samantha laugh.

"Anyways, I'm lost. How do you get to Platform 9 ¾ ?" Samantha adjusted her backpack and brushed a stray auburn hair behind her ear.

"Just stick with me." he motioned for her to follow him and his train of English witches and wizards. Samantha nodded, following the boy and grinning as he ran to catch up with a large mass of red heads.

As she approached them all she burst out laughing and smiled, "What is this? Red Heads Anonymous?"  
Most of them smiled politely, two of them laughing outright. She explained her dilemma, not knowing how to get to her platform. As the leader of RHA, a pleasingly plump woman, explained how to get to the platform. Her sons and daughter showed her how, the youngest one going last.

"Now you,"

Samantha jumped out of her daze of watching the youngest child go through a brick wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, and thanks again!" Samantha smiled, shouting, "It was nice meeting you!" before going through the wall herself, swearing to herself that she had heard the woman tell her husband, "See? Not all Americans are rude,"

Samantha smirked and closed her eyes as she walked briskly into the wall, gasping once she opened them again. The sight that met her was 'flabbergasting', as many an English person had said.

She ran to the first open door she saw, hoping to get a room to herself. She noted to herself how different it was from her American school's transportation of airplane. She hopped up the steps of the train, nearly knocking the welcoming guy back on his knickers, whatever knickers are.

She opened every single sliding door on her quest to find an empty one, not even bothering to say sorry when intruding upon something. Finally, towards the end of the train, she found an empty shelter. Letting out a sigh of relief, she stumbled into the room, quickly shutting the door and pointing her finger at it.

With a small flash of green, she heard the door lock, even though there was no lock on the door. She smiled, thanking everyone she could think of for American wizardry and witchcraft.

Samantha plopped down on the seats, glad that the ones in the back were strangely larger than the rest. She lay back on the three seats, smiling because there were no arms to the chairs.

Now, to finish her story. As it turned out, her parents had been warming her up to England before telling her that they were moving there. Samantha had to leave her home, her friends, her life back in America and head back overseas to her forsaken home.

Not that she would be spending much time there anyways, as soon as they had settled in it was time for her to head off to this Hogwarts she had heard so much about. She glared at the ceiling, ignoring the random tugs at her door and some incessant knockings and thinking how in heck she had wound up on the train to this 'bloody' school.

At the ripe old age of sixteen, she had finally lost her mind. Sixteen…

Samantha closed her eyes as she thought about her sixteenth birthday, her first birthday in England. Friendless and alone, she spent it at the Leaky Cauldron, downing a butterbeer every few minutes until she fell asleep on the table, remembering her friends at home.

Her 17th birthday was fast approaching, seemingly running to catch up with her matured mind. She smirked at the thought, she acted about as immature as they got but she was mature and knowledgeable on the inside.

Samantha lived her life by her music, letting it mold her until it felt she was ready to face the world. It was her shelter in the gray storm that was life. She snickered, remembering a saying her great grandmother, her only true friend, had said, 'Life is short, eat dessert first!'

17... the word was foreign to Samantha. It even tasted weird to say. Just like whenever you say a food group you don't like, you get the taste of it back as you say it.

She sat up indignantly as a knock at the door continued after a few minutes. The knock became harder as she sat up. Samantha walked to the door and slid it open.

"What do you want?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Excuse me, but we called this room specifically before everyone else got here," one out of the three boys stepped forward and spoke to Samantha.

"Ugh, if there's one thing you learn in America, it's that can't call things. Trust me, I had about a zillion friends who were more like my siblings. You can't call things anywhere." Samantha started to close the door when the first boy's friend held it open.

It was then that she looked up and was met with a gruesome sight. She sniffled her disgust and bared a fang at the large boys behind the scrawny blonde.

"Hey, are you looking for a fight, dork?" Samantha challenged, slapping the boys hand off the door.

Heads immediately popped out of the sliding doors. Whispers were exchanged.

"You actually think you can fight my friends?" the blonde spoke.

"Sure can blondie," Samantha spat back, "both at the same time!"

"Do you know who you are dealing with?" blonde boy asked.

"No, and don't tell me because I don't care," she smiled sweetly.

"What's this about Draco Malfoy and his goons?" came a loud whisper.

People slapped their foreheads as three more heads stuck out of their little compartment.

"Draco is it?" Samantha looked at the blonde.

Draco puffed up his chest, ready for an apology.

"Who's that? That's you? Yikes! What kind of parent names their son Draco?" Samantha burst out laughing, "And let me guess, you guys are something like Brick and Victor?"

"Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said, glaring daggers at the girl.

"That's even worse!" she teased as Crabbe launched a punch at her.

She smiled and dodged a few more before cracking her knuckles and punching back.

"They didn't have my school disguised as a military school for nothing!" Samantha eagerly pointed out.

Badly beaten, Crabbe and Goyle retreated behind the master of verbal abuse.

"Wha? That's it? jeeze, you guys are pansies." Samantha shrugged her shoulders and walked back into her room, closing the door behind her, slamming it on Draco's hand as he reached to get her himself.

"Oopsy daisy, was that little 'ol me? So sorry dearie," she opened the door a bit more and kicked his hand out of the way, smiling and waving goodbye before closing and magically locking it once more.

She heard some grumbling and shouts, then silence as they gave up and walked away. "Finally! You'd think those babies had never lost a fight before!" she smirked and fell upon her little couch once more.

She reached into her backpack and took out a chocolate chip granola bar, opening it eagerly and grabbing on to it with her teeth, the rest of the bar sticking out her mouth. Samantha hummed a little song as she rummaged through the rest of her bag for more provisions as a knock sounded at the door.

"Heavens to Betsy!" she voiced her foster mother's favorite saying and ran to the door.

"If its room service I don't want any, and if you're a nasty, blonde hair little prick, I don't want to hear any more of your bull-"

"It's rather the opposite really," came a voice.

Intrigued, Samantha opened the door.

"Do you mind if we sit with you? The rest are packed tight," a girl with brown hair spoke up, her brown eyes flashing with an obvious air of intelligence and magic, but her essence was different than that of the wizards' beside her..

"Naw, who cares anyways," Samantha sighed and wondered who 'we' were.

Two boys walked in after her, one having met Samantha previously smiled and waved.

"I guess I never properly introduced myself," the red head sniffled indignantly.

"Oh please, shock me," Samantha turned upside down in her seat, her head near the floor and her feet on the wall.

"Are all Americans this weird?" the girl whispered to the other boy.

"Ne, only the ones you meet," Samantha said, glaring at the bushy haired chick.

"Well, anyways, I'm Ron Weasely," the red head leaned forward to shake her hand.

Samantha high-fived him instead, "Great to meetcha' Ron," she couldn't help but think of her favorite comedian, Ron White.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl spoke, not bothering to try and shake hands.

"And I'm Harry Potter," the last boy said, smiling along with his happy green eyes.

"Wow! Harry Potter! Really?" Samantha grinned.

Harry nodded, blushing slightly at the recognition.

"Eh, never heard of any of you before."

"WHAT!" all three spoke at once.

"You've never heard of Harry Potter before?" Hermione said, looking at Samantha as if she were insane.

"Na, but it's not like you saved the world or something right?" Samantha said, obviously confused.

The three looked dubiously at each other.

"We'll explain later, but until then, don't go around spouting to ever bugger you see that you don't know who Harry Potter really is." Ron said quietly to Samantha.

"Eh, anyways my name is Samantha Raine. Y'all can call me Sam, Samantha's too much of a mouthful after a while," Sam waved a hand in front of her mouth, as if dismissing the name.

Samantha ate the rest of her granola bar, finally remembering that it was there. She tried to swallow whilst still upside down but started to choke. She sat up and laughed once she finished swallowing.

"What brings you to England, and Hogwarts nonetheless, so far into the seven years we spend here?" Hermione asked, being her usual nosy self.

"I moved here from America, obviously." Samantha said, smiling with her hands on the seat and her legs in a pretzel.

"Well, have you had your basic wizarding training? What year are you in?" Hermione persisted.

"Well, if you have to know, yes I've had wizarding training, have since I was ten or eleven, and I'm in this so called 'sixth' year. We don't have these years you speak of, or grades public schools go by, in wizarding military school." Sam smiled at the thought of her home.

"Wizarding military school?" Ron inquired.

"Cha." Sam answered in a bored tone.

Another knock reached the teen's ears and Sam looked up hopefully.

"Ooo! Somebody told me that the snack cart was simply amazing!" Samantha quickly opened the door.

Samantha quickly opened up a small wallet in her pocket, its décor that of numerous turtles and foxes, an interesting combination and opened the door wider for the cart witch.

"I'd like one of those, one of those… definitely one of those…cha definitely one of those…" Samantha continued to point out food till she had a little of nearly everything, telling herself not to run out of money too fast, though it was hard to, she had racked up enough money to buy a state. But then there was the whole thing about sickles, knuts and galleons and whatever else there was out there. So then she had to work a million times harder at a job in the wizarding world. If she had a day off, she did extra help for another person, helped people carry their bags, anything she could.

Considering her foster parents were 'muggles' as the English called them, or just non-magical folk in America, they didn't care much for wizard money, and one didn't even know that she was a witch.

Samantha handed over the money to the witch, stepping aside with an armload of candy. She grinned savagely at the stacks of food and began to dig in, offering what she didn't like to the others in her compartment.

They ate in silence until Sam began to pack away most of the food, saving out some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans. Though she was quite wary of the flavored beans, for she had gotten quite a few… ridiculously disgusting ones… She had gotten a good laugh out of her experience though, and silently admitted to herself that sharing the compartment with her present company was more interesting then being alone, though that was her usual preference.

Hermione left a while later with a small bag in her hand, looking at the American expectantly, but leaving soon after the look. Once she came back, the boys left. Sam watched this ritual interestedly. After the boys returned they all looked at Sam.

"Aren't you going to change?" Hermione asked.

"Change what? Don't you like me just the way I am?" she joked, half smile dancing across her face.

"Change into your robes, I think she means," Harry tried translating.

"Ne?"

"Robes, the things that everyone else is wearing," Hermione continued in a sarcastic voice.

Sam smirked slightly. The two wouldn't always be getting along, of that she was sure.

"I don't wear robes." Sam said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, closing her eyes and pouting, "They can give me any sort of punishment they want, I simply refuse to wear a musty old robe. I'll say I'm allergic or something, who cares what."

The others smiled, thinking to themselves how many detentions she would get, and the reaction of their strict teachers.

She sat in her seat, across from the three students which was earlier revealed in the same year as herself. Samantha reached into her backpack and searched around the candy and granola bars for her headphones and CD player.

"That won't work, Hogwarts is spelled against electrical objects," Hermione said in her airy, intelligent voice.

"Says you!" Sam grinned and put the headphones on her ears, laying down on the four seats with one leg hanging off and the other stretched out across the chairs.

"'Night!" she waved her hand at the three before pressing a button on the player and settling her head into her arms.

Once they were sure her obnoxiously loud music was loud enough so that she couldn't hear them, Harry, Ron and Hermione began to talk.

"What's her problem anyways, are all Americans this rude?" Hermione let out as soon as they were sure of her being asleep and unable to hear.

"She wasn't being rude," Ron said, looking at Hermione strangely.

"Maybe she's just like that, everyone's different." Harry said, exchanging glances with Ron.

"But you have to admit, there's something quite odd about her," Hermione whispered, despite their occupants heavy doze.

Harry nodded. He had noticed it, just her presence was calming, but at the same time chaotic and insane. It was something he had never felt before.

Hermione huffed as Harry got a slightly dreamy look in his eyes. She glared at the slumbering girl laying before her, heavy metal pouring out her ears.

It became very chilly as Hermione's controversial presence mingled with Sam's awkward one.

Ron shivered as he saw Hermione's cold glare, but he had a feeling it wasn't the only thing that was making the room cold. It was very strange…

Very strange indeed…


	2. Spell Two

Spell 2-

Samantha woke up nearly an hour later, her hair ruffled and the others whispering across from her. She listened in on their talk for a few minutes, then made herself obviously awake by stretching like a cat.

They weren't talking about anything interesting anyways.

"Hello everyone, are we almost there?" Sam rubbed her eyes and sat up with her feet planted flat on the ground.

"Actually, there are only about ten to twenty minutes left of the ride," Hermione said pointedly, looking the American over.

"Good, I'm getting bored." Sam started to try and straighten out her hair while putting her headphones away. She yawned, stretching her arms once more and looking sleepily at the three magical people in front of her.

"Have a nice nap?" Harry asked, grinning.

Sam smiled sheepishly and nodded, letting out a small, embarrassed laugh. She stood up and stretched, looking in her backpack and finding it empty of Chocolate Frogs. Turning to the three suspects, she looked them over accusingly and finally walked out, saying she was going to get some more.

She had her biker gloves on and numerous chains around her neck, Sam certainly was intimidating. Smirking as she walked down the halls to the front of the train in her search for Chocolate Frogs.

"Stupid American chick,"

Sam turned around and walked backwards until she heard where the voice had come from.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" Malfoy screeched, throwing something at the sliding door. Sam stepped back in disgust, unable to recognize the gunk that hit the glass portion of the door. She continued walking, shrugging her shoulders and suddenly reminded of her mission.

Humming a tune, she eventually made it to the front. Sam knocked on the door into the front and was greeted by a cheerful looking young wizard. "Hello! Can I help you there?" he said, smiling.

"Umn, yeah, do you have anymore Chocolate Frogs?" Sam tried not to look skeptical of his overly happy reaction to her wanting chocolate.

"Sure do! Hold on just one minute!" he went inside the room, leaving it slightly open and returning with an armful before Sam had enough time to retrieve some money.

"Woah there cowboy, easy on the chocolate," Sam joked, handing over some money and taking about half the armful.

"How much more time until we get to Hogwarts?" Sam asked, trying to find a way to fit all her Frogs in her purse, and finally realizing it was impossible.

"Five minutes actually, better run back to your compartment!" He saluted her with a smile and she ran back to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Hooray! And here I am with more froggies!" Sam smiled as she threw a frog at each of them and stashing the rest in her bag, saving one for herself of course.

The others began to pack while eating their frog, making sure they had everything while Sam watched. After finishing her frog, the train began to slow down and Sam finally began to make sure everything was in her backpack.

"You never did tell us why you only have a backpack," Hermione inquired with a certain tone in her voice that Sam just didn't like.

"All my stuff is already at Hogwarts." she replied, searching her bag for another frog.

"What's it doing there?" she countered.

"Waiting to be used," Sam found a frog and gleefully tore it open, stuffing the frog headfirst in her mouth and looking at the card before putting it in her bag.

"Well yes, obviously. But why is it there? Did you drop it off or something?" Hermione sighed and sat back down, her suitcase in front of her.

"Well, the trunks are transported from this train to the dorm rooms by magic, right?" Sam waited for nods before continuing, "Well, one of my friends who has been to England before apparated and dropped off my stuff. Sound reasonable enough?"

They all nodded. Sam smiled and said "Good!" before looking out the window to take a look at her new school.

It was snowing. Sam looked at the window with utter disgust. At least a carriage was awaiting each and every student to carry them on inside.

Sam sighed in relief and shook off the pile of snow that had accumulated on her head. She stepped into the carriage, followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Sam laughed as the carriage began to move- never having been in one before.

Hermione stared awkwardly at the strange girl, wondering how she acted at her other school.

"Right, anyways," Hermione began, "when you arrive at Hogwarts, there are some things you should know-"

"The staircases move," Harry added disdainfully.

"There are a ton of ghosts," Ron acquitted.

Sam shrugged, not caring for the two but not minding them either. Ghosts had never bugged her in particular, considering they haunted her home like it were a feeding ground. But only Sam could see them and touch them, sort of like a mediator but not.

"And you'll be separated into a house," Hermione added after Ron.

"Which are…?" Sam inquired of the wavy haired girl.

"When you get to Hogwarts, you get in line for a magicked hat to tell you in which house you will live. Each house is a community and they work together with each other in harmony, especially to acquire house points to win the house cup at the end of the year. Gryffendor has won the house cup for the past five years in a row!" Hermione smiled at each memory.

"Grand," Sam muttered, having been lost half-way through Hermione's explanation.

Sam was jostled forward as the carriage came to an abrupt halt. She looked out the window at the magnificent school towering above her.

"Woah. And double-woah." Sam could hardly express the schools height and glory in words.

It took her a moment to realize the carriage was nearly empty- Ron staring expectantly at her halfway though the door.

"Oh- right!" Sam adjusted her backpack blushingly and followed Ron, hopping out of the carriage and smack into a large pile of snow.

Samantha glared at the snow, it's freezing wetness soaking into her legs just above her knees. She sighed and trudged out of the pile and into the clear path where Ron, Harry and Hermione awaited her.

Before Sam was on her way, she pet the Thestrals at the front of the Carriage. She glimpsed warily around, glad the three had continued walking without her and that no one had taken notice to her petting the Thestrals. The ravenous looking horse-like creatures nuzzled her hand lovingly. Such a sight would worry others. Thestrals are only visible to those who have witnessed death.

!LINEBREAK!

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"

Sam looked up at the elderly wizard before her. She was sitting with all the first years in a small mob forming a half circle around a three-legged-stool, a black, patched up hat atop it.

The wizard speaking, Albus Dumbledoor, was headmaster of Hogwarts, as the Transfiguration teacher- Professor McGonnagall- had explained to the wary 17-year-old.

As Dumbeldoor continued his speech, Sam fidgeted amongst the 11 year olds. She felt extremely short, being only a few inches taller than them all, and extremely foolish. She had a strange feeling that she was back at Universal Studios with her little sister in Barney Land.

"Professor McGonnagall, please begin."

Apparently the speech was over. Sam looked curiously at the stout woman before her, her eyes piercing and her dirty-blonde hair woven strictly into a bun, the woman who was Professor McGonagall. The Professor made her way to the center of the stage, emerald robes flowing majestically all around her, giving her such an air of royalty and importance.

"Right then." she began, drawing forth a long roll of parchment, "First off. Aaron, Leslie."

And so it went for the next hour, Professor McGonagall would call the name of a first year, the child would sit upon that not-so-sturdy-looking stool and the Hat would open it's mouth, which was where the brim met the coned base, and shout out the name of a house, Huffelpuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffendor.

Finally, McGonagall reached the R's, and Samantha.

"Raine, Samantha." she beckoned, and the nervous teen stood up.

A smile danced on her face to cover the nervous frown looming inside of her. She sat down on the rickety stool and looked around, blushing, before Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon Sam's head, obscuring the girl's vision.

"I don't get the whole 'house' thing, but as long as I'm not in that sleezy Malfoy's house, I'm fine." Sam informed the hat.

"Not Slytherin?" the hat replied out loud.

"If that's what it's called…" Sam uneasily answered.

"You are a toughie indeed. Brave and powerful and bold, like Gryffendor. Tactical, intelligent and cunning like Ravenclaw. Unique, strange and different, like Huffelpuff. But also dark, morbid and conniving, like Slytherin. Indeed." The Sorting Hat spoke with the wisdom of many.

"I don't know what in God's name you are talking about." Sam muttered to the hat.

"Hmph. Gryffendor!" the hat screeched.

The hat was removed from Sam's head, her vision restored. She looked around until Professor McGonagall pointed out the Gryffendor table. She smiled and blushed before walking over the table with the banners of scarlet and gold, taking a seat between Ron and a stranger.

"We figured we'd better save you a seat." Harry mentioned to Sam as McGonagall called another person to the stage.

"This is Neville Longbottom. And those two over there are… oh and that's…." Ron went on to point everyone out, Sam giving a polite smile and wave to each one.

Introductions over, Sam looked around at the other tables, each decorated in their own colors, yellow, blue and green. She spotted Draco sitting at the table next to a female and his two henchmen, under a banner of the colors green and silver.

"So that's 'Slytherin'?" Sam thought.

Draco turned after feeling a staring presence and grimaced once he realized to whom the stare belonged to. Sam stuck out her tongue to which Draco copied the action.

"Hey," Sam turned around towards the other Gryffendors, speaking in a slight whisper, "When do we eat?"

"When the Sorting Hat is through. We're almost done though," Hermione turned to answer Samantha.

"But we're only on the T's!" Sam muttered.

"But I guess Hermione's not that bad. She was probably just being overprotective of her friends. Can't blame her, she seems to have a thing for making good friends." Sam decided then and there to give Hermione another chance. Besides, it wasn't like Sam to hold a grudge.

She spent the next half-hour pleading with her stomach to stop growling and clapping for the new Gryffendor first years.

"Yomania, Rose." McGonagall called.

Sam clunked her head on the table. The Gryffendor's stared worriedly, wondering if she had fainted or some such thing.

"Argh… so… hungry… taking… too…long!" Sam told the table.

"Cheer up Samantha! We're on the Y's! Only one letter left!" Ron patted her on the shoulder closest to him.

Sam muttered to the table for a minute more until Professor McGonagall called out, "Zatch, Randolf."

"Z's! Thank ye o' Lord!" Sam threw her hands to the air in sarcastic rejoicing.

With only a toddler's handful of children whose names began with a Z, the entrance ceremony was over.

"Fooooooood!" Sam moaned.

Ron and Harry snickered silently.

"Good God! You're obsessed!" Hermione looked astounded.

"So? People in America eat … a lot…" Sam waited impatiently for someone to call a table up for a buffet, or for waiters to come pouring out of… somewhere. But nothing of the sort happened.

"And now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledoor spread his arms and gestured strangely.

Sam quirked an eyebrow.

Suddenly, before her eyes, food appeared. She gasped in awe and disappointment. First of all, there was nothing there that she recognized- not that she wasn't willing to try new foods but even a hot dog would have been welcomed- and secondly, food had just appeared before her eyes. Real, edible food. At her old school, there was a buffet… and a very long line. But here, food just…. Appeared.

"I could get used to this!" she exclaimed and began to grab a little bit of everything.

----------line break!-------------

"So now we go to these so called dormitories?"

Hermione turned around and studied the American, "Yes, but first-"

The girl returned her stare to the both tall and wide portrait of a rather large woman.

"Kersnuffle." Hermione told the portrait that immediately swung open to reveal a set of stairs.

"Ker-what?" Sam stepped through the large portrait hole, confused to say the least.

"I swear," spoke the portrait behind the two girls as it closed, "The passwords the we have each year!"

Sam turned swiftly as the portrait closed shut, and darkness began to consume her. She squealed and ran to catch up with Hermione.

As Sam caught up with Hermione, she was greeted by a wonderful sight. A large, large room lay before her. A warm fire against the far wall, in between two grand sets of stairs; the rug covering one set a deep scarlet and the other a vibrant gold.

The carpet covering the vast amount of floor before Sam was also a bloody scarlet with golden fringe and design, a giant lion in the middle.

"Wow." Sam muttered, amazed in every way.

Hermione began to walk away as Sam stood in awe.

"I wish we had these back in America! Common room, was it? Hey, Hermione?" Sam looked confusedly around while frantically searching for Hermione, who was stepping quickly up a flight of stars on the far left side of the room.

Sam hustled to catch up, running up the stairs to catch up with Hermione, "If they just have these stairs, then can't the boys waltz up here and… dare I finish my sentence?"

"The stairs are spelled against boys. They sort of… go flat and the boys fall down the stairs. But girls can go into the boys area… I guess we're more trustworthy." Hermione tried a smile.

"You're just a bundle of knowledge, you know that?" Sam prodded Hermione and the English girl grinned.

"So I've been told." Hermione laughed.

Sam smiled brightly. She knew it all along. Hermione was a tough nut to crack, but inside she was just a nice person, overprotective of her friends and a complete genius, but a good, kind person.

The two girls walked down a long corridor to the very last door. There were only a few bags in there, each were quickly identified and it seemed like Hermione and Sam would be sharing a room. Alone.

"No one else rooms with us?" Sam asked, anticipation rising.

"I guess not." Hermione fell onto the bottom bunk of the only bunk bed in the room.

"SWEET!" Sam jumped up and down a minute before taking a running leap onto the top bunk.

Hermione quickly tumbled off the bottom bunk for fear of her safety, "SAM! Be careful!"

"It didn't break, did it?" Sam grinned in that enigmatic way of hers.

"No, but if you do that too often, it most likely will." Hermione pointed out and sat back down.

Sam wasn't listening, she rarely did. Rather, she was unpacking her camouflage suitcase, taking out matching camou sheets, pillow cases and a comforter. While still on the mattress, Sam began to make her bed.

"That's really interesting," Hermione had unpacked her own matching plaid comforter, sheets and pillow cases.

"You think so? Just a touch of home." Sam clapped her hands together, finally finished.

She reached into her suitcase once more and took out a folder and lots of tape. Sam began to tape up pictures of girls in army uniform and some guys as well. She had an anime character or two taped up next and a picture of her parents right next to where her pillow lay.

"Who are all they?" Hermione had just finished making her own bed.

Sam pointed to a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes, "That's my friend Krysten. We've been friends since kindergarten!" Next was a girl with reddish-brown hair and peculiar yellow eyes, "That's Jacqui, she's been my friend since Sixth grade. And that's Sarah, and that's Rose, and that's Kyle, and Nick, and Murph Derf, and Phil- Phil's from England, you know!- and Haley, and Courtney, Matt, Nigel. Nigel thinks he's from England." Sam laughed, "Alicia, Rachel, Michelle- Michelle likes to be called Forest,- and my friend from Australia, Konoko! Oh, and those are my parents, over here."

"Your mother is so beautiful! I see where you get it, then." Hermione praised.

"That's pretty funny." Sam laughed, looking at the picture of a smiling woman, beaming blue eyes and mousy brown hair reaching to her pierced ears.

"Why's that funny?" Hermione asked, looking at confused.

"Well, A) I've never been told I'm beautiful. Only my Mom says that. And B) Well, she's not my real mom! I'm adopted, you see." Sam laughed once more.

"Oh, I didn't know." Hermione apologized hurriedly.

"Meh, not many do. My Mom's the only one who knows I'm a witch anyways." Sam waved her hand dismissively.

"Why doesn't your father know?" Hermione asked softly, not wanting to pry but needing to know.

"My Dad is a downright, hardcore religious guy. That's not saying I'm against being religious, I'm pretty religious myself. It's just that, most of what our religion says is totally against what I am. Dad's the kind of guy that finds Satanists and Atheists a challenge. He tries to see how long it takes them to convert, if they ever do. My friend's wicked stubborn when it comes to her… religion. She's an Atheist and proud of it!" Sam laughed and pointed to Jacqui on her wall.

"I…see…sort of…" Hermione muttered and scratched her head.

"Yeah, I have a confusing life." Sam began to undress and change into her pajamas.

"There's a bathroom right there, you know," Hermione tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, well. I'm lazy." Sam sighed and tugged on her black pajama bottoms. She had also switched her business-y top for a long, white t-shirt.

"I think it's going to be a very interesting year with you around, Sam." Hermione sighed and went to the bathroom to change.

"I'll bet." Sam grinned.

"Anyways," Hermione was apparently a very fast changer, "we had better get some rest, class begins earlier than usual tomorrow."

"Yipee." Sam muttered, pulling out her laptop and opening it.

"Does it actually work?" Hermione pulled herself onto Sam's bed partway.

"Cha," Sam replied, typing extremely fast for three minutes, than clicking a button.

"And what did you just do?" the English girl had lowered herself, getting dizzy after watching the speedy typing.

"Sent an email to the rents, is all." Sam put away the laptop and tugged out a little stuffed fox, "Night Hermione."

As soon as she said 'night' the lights immediately went off.

"Good night, Sam."

...-...

Oh My God! you guys are toooo nice! Your reviews make me shmile! )grins) I'm soooo sorry the update took so long, and don't worry. Adventure is around every bend when it comes to Samantha Raine!

LOVE YOU ALLL!

-ASD


	3. Spell Three

(1) Yes, she actually says W. T. F. XD

WELCOME TO SPELL THREEE:) I know, an update? So fast? XDD Well, it's not -that quick, I guess. (Sighs)

HAVE FUN AND ENJOY THE SAMMY-SAM-SAM GOODNESS! XD (I'm so hyper)

Chapter Three

"What's with the chart?"

Sam wearily looked up at Ron, "Chart? Oh, right," she lifted her head from her hands and looked down at the awkward paper before her, "Well, I split these into periods. See? A, B, C, D… well, you get the picture. It's so much easier. A period I have Transfiguration. B period I have potions. C period I have A History of Magic…etcetera!"

"That's cool. Looks like we'll be in most of the same classes this year." Ron placed a piece of parchment beside her notebook.

Harry rushed into the great hall, sitting hurriedly down next to Hermione, who was on the other side of Sam, "Good morning, everyone! Did I miss the mail?"

The windows suddenly flew open, and a rush of warm wind blew in along with many, many owls.

"WTF!" (1) Sam shouted, ducking as a crazed owl whizzed right by her ear and smack into Ron.

A graceful, snowy white owl landed directly onto Harry's arm, bearing a small note. Harry took the note and read it to himself.

Hermione received no owl at all, but eagerly looked over Harry's shoulder as he read.

The windows were about to close when something small and orange flew in.

Sam did a double take as the orange blob flew towards her, "No. Way." she muttered.

"That's a ruddy weird owl," Ron grinned as Harry and Hermione stared at both him and his owl, Pig, who was currently swimming in a glass of pomegranate juice.

"That's not an owl, dimwit." Samantha stood up and whistled at the blob, "Skittles! Come here Skittles!"

The blob stopped in midair and made a direct u-turn, flying rapidly towards Sam as she continually coaxed it towards her. Finally it stopped flying altogether and fell from a frightful height, plummeting towards Sam.

As soon as it had landed, Hermione and Harry gasped at the creature Sam was now cuddling mercilessly. A fox runt, with silky red hair and white tips on the ears, tail, and face, was what Sam was currently snuggling with.

"A…fox…" Hermione muttered.

"That's bloody awesome! Can I pet it?" Ron reached out a little.

"It's a he! And his name is Skittles Tyler. Jacqui named him for me!" Sam kissed the fox on it's slippery black nose.

"Who's Jacqui?" Harry asked, watching as Ron cautiously pet Skittles behind the ear.

"My friend from America. Skittles, this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Sam pointed to each with one hand.

**_It's wonderful to meet you._**

"What the hell!" Ron yelped, tearing his hand away from the fox.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you." Sam smiled and scratched her cheek, embarrassed.

**_About me? Or the fact that I can speak to you humans?_** the voice was crystal clear, ringing out in the four's minds. A bodiless voice, that of a male who's age was everywhere.

"Um… both?" Sam laughed nervously.

The fox sighed and shook his head in an un-fox-like way, **_That memory of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days. _****_  
_**  
"I'll bet!" Sam looked at her three friends, currently staring at her, "Any questions?"

"How- how- how…!" Ron pointed crazily at Skittles.

**_It's rude to point._**

Ron's hand instantly flew down to his side as he gulped.

"So then. How is it that this fox came to be in your possession? And how can he speak?" Hermione was busily petting Skittle's tail.

"Well, I didn't find him, he found me. You see, in America, we have familiars. You know what they are, right? Well, they improve your magic. Skittles has been my familiar from day numero uno!" Sam stuck up a single finger to indicate 'day one'.

"He has wings!" Hermione's fingers dusted over the feathery, white wings protruding from Skittles' back.

**_Again, I am a familiar. I'm no ordinary fox._**

"They're gorgeous!" Hermione praised.

**_Thank you. Samantha, everyone is leaving this area. Perhaps we should move on to your next class?_**

Sam quickly looked around and squealed; there were only a few people left in the room! She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door, Ron, Harry and Hermione following after.

"To Transfiguration!" Sam shouted and slowed down so that the others could lead her to the classroom.

**_That sounds useful. Skittles muttered sarcastically._**

"Be nice, Skittles." Sam warned.

Harry led the way down a few more twisty corridors before rushing into a classroom. Hermione and Ron ran in after him and Sam slowed to a walk.

"And who are you?"

Sam whirled around, "Um, hi! I'm Sam, and I'm from America…" her sentence trailed off at the harsh look from Professor McGonagall.

"The new student. And so late in the years." the Professor sighed, "Well, hurry up, I don't have all day."

Sam rushed in the room with a frightened, 'yes ma'am!'. She ran right towards the back of the room, sitting herself in-between Hermione and Ron.

"So then, let's take roll and then we'll review quickly on last years work." Professor McGonagall took out a piece of parchment and a quill, "Abott, Hannah."

"Here!" came a voice from the opposite side of the room.

"What's with all the parchment and quills?" Sam leaned shoulder to shoulder with Ron and whispered into his ear nonchalantly.

"What do you mean? You bought some didn't you?" Ron whispered back.

"No. Was I supposed to?" Ron gave her an awkward stare, "I bought notebooks and pens."

"Granger, Hermione."

"Here, professor!" Sam and Ron sat up straight immediately as Professor McGonagall called their friend.

The rest of roll call went quickly, Sam noticing Harry's adorable blush when a Cho Chang 's name was called. She grinned and dug into her messenger bag for an emerald green notebook marked 'Transfiguration'. Sam had chosen the color because of Professor McGonagall's robes. She reached into the bag once more and grabbed a black pen with the top chewed mostly off.

Hermione gave the pen and notebook a harsh look but turned back to the professor like a good little student.

Sam leaned onto the long, wooden desks and began to engrave her name into the notebook cover. Soon after she opened the notebook and doodled inside. She doodled away as the professor explained what was going to happen this year and-

"Samantha Raine, are you paying attention?"

Sam's head snapped up so fast, she heard her neck crack, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Then, would you mind demonstrating how to turn a rat into a teakettle?" Professor McGonagall motioned with her wand and a rat appeared on her desk.

"Gross." Sam muttered, but rolled up her sleeves a little nonetheless.

Sam pointed her finger at the mouse and with a spark and a film of silvery magic, the mouse transformed into a black teapot.

"Very good. However, it is standard to speak the incantation and wave your wand." The professor collected the kettle and examined it.

Sam pointed once more at the teakettle and it transformed into a small, brown kitten, "I don't own a wand and I don't know a single incantation," she laughed goofily.

"I see. Where is it you come from, Ms. Raine?" the professor looked both disappointed and approving.

"America! Maine, to be exact." Sam said brightly.

"What school, Ms. Raine?" McGonagall said in a bored fashion.

"Right, right. Ah, St. Joan's Military School." Sam chewed lightly on her pen.

"Really?" the professor sounded slightly impressed, "That's quite the prestigious school. Most students at that school still use wands, however. And I expect you have a familiar?"

"Yes to both questions ma'am. I don't want to waste your class, I'd be glad to speak with you afterwards though." Sam added sincerely.

"That won't be necessary. Continuing on…" in a rush of majestic robes, the interrogation was over.

Sam let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

What were you so worked up about? Skittles asked, poking her head out from under the desk.

Sam hadn't even noticed the little fox crawl her way up onto her lap, Oh, I don't know. Don't you remember? Whenever I'm called on or talked to by a teacher, I spaz?

How could I forget. You burst into tears when your Math teacher asked if you knew what 12x12 was. Skittles' laugh was lofty, airy, and full of unquenched spirit.

Hey! I told you never to bring that up! Sam whined as Professor McGonagall sent them off to their next class.

And so the day went; Sam did fairly well in Potions, for a person who had never taken potions in her life. After one day in A History of Magic, Sam decided she'd have to ditch the class. Charms class was interesting to say the least. Professor Flitwick found it extremely interesting that she knew not a single spell and used only her finger for magic. It was the subject of the entire class. Sam's face was red the entire time and she kept looking embarrassedly between Hermione and Ron, with whom she sat next to.

During lunch, Sam was asked to attend a meeting discussing her career ideas:

"Ms. Raine?"

Sam looked up at her Transfiguration teacher and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"What is it that you'd like to further yourself in?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

A pink haired, bright eyed woman stared dubiously at McGonagall, "What do want to be when you leave Hogwarts, kid?"

Sam stared at the women a minute, "I want to be me."

It wasn't an answer they had been expecting, to say the least, and they pressed further for a while longer before excusing her when her stomach growled quite loudly.

Defense Against The Dark Arts was right after lunch, where Sam learned that the pink haired woman's name was Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks, as Harry later informed her. It was a relatively interesting class, Sam eagerly looked forward to the next one.

After that was some gardening class that Sam only found remotely interesting. They were just plants. You didn't need spells to defy plants! Just some strong weed killer!

Divination was a complete waste of time- Which is why she decided to take it. Of course Hermione, being so "if I see it, I'll believe it" wouldn't understand the… well… complete and utter silliness of the class. Which was probably why Ron and Harry still took it.

Next, she had a sort of a study hall to do some of the homework passed out, then she went to Care of Magical Creatures. Now there was a class she would keep. The creatures discussed and shown on the first day were enough to make her wonder if it were illegal to have so much fun at class.

She spent at least twenty minutes in most every class offered to students at Hogwarts and finally, she came up with a plan:

A Period: Transfiguration  
B Period: Care of Magical Creatures  
C Period: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Lunch  
D Period: Study Hall  
E Period: Charms  
F Period: Divination  
G Period: Study Hall  
Dinner

Unfortunately, things never seem to go Sam's way…

(Don't forget to review! XD)


	4. Spell Four

I know, it's rather a short chapter- BUT I UPDATED ALL THE SAME! XD I'll try to write the next one quickly... XD

I LOVE YOU ALL, MY READERS:)

Spell 4-

And so, the weeks passed. Samantha and her comrades grew closer as a month went by. Though boring, the month taught Samantha much about friendship and magic.

However, Samantha knew, something was bound to happen while she was there. Something exciting.

And something exciting certainly did happen. Let's start a week or so before, shall we?

"SHUT UP!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU INFERIOR PATRIOT!"

"That… was pathetic. We're not having an American Revolution, you know."

Malfoy turned red with anger and looked ready to hit her when Professor Tonks walked into the classroom. Samantha turned with a smile to Tonks and walked calmly back to her seat next to Harry (who, by the way, was stifling giggles).

_**There's two.**_

_What?_ Samantha looked down at the fox sitting in her lap.

_**Two heartbeats. The woman is pregnant.**_

…_So?_

But Skittles didn't reply, just sat looking at her pointedly. Sam sighed and looked slyly over to Malfoy: his face was still red and he was pouting from the aftermath of his verbal abuse. She sighed once more after a pang in her head told her that she should be paying attention… or that she should ask for more Advil from her mother.

Her head in her hands, Samantha turned back to Tonks, who was explaining some new disarming spells. She couldn't help but look back over at Draco, who was glaring at her, and stick out her tongue in a playful manner.

_I wonder whose child it is…_

_**Her mate is not in this school.**_

_Oh? How do you know this?_

_**I have a much better nose. The smell is slightly feral, actually.**_

"Really?" Sam muttered aloud, unknowingly.

Harry looked at her funny until she met his eyes and grinned. The boy sighed; his life certainly had changed since Sam arrived. She was flipping _crazy_. In a good way, of course.

Actually, after the first few weeks, Sam had started to hang around –well, he couldn't quite call it _hanging_ as much as torturing- Draco Malfoy. The two seemed to absolutely loathe each other in a way that Harry could relate to – except that Sam was much more playful than mean.

"Class dismissed!" Sam's head shot up again as Tonks let out her class.

"Lunch! YES!" Sam shouted in glee.

Harry stood casually and followed Sam through the crowd of hungry Hogwarts students. They swam through the sea of flesh and into the dining hall, at which the two sat down beside Hermione and Ron.

"How's your day going so far?" Sam asked Hermione as the two reached for some chicken.

"Pretty good, thanks. Yours?" Hermione replied.

"Meh. S'okay."

"Meaning you ended up screaming at Malfoy, I'd guess." Ron said pointedly.

"Yeah." Sam said with a small smile.

"Sam, you really should be careful though. He's a very powerful wizard." Hermione warned her friend.

"I hear he's in cahoots with You-Know-Who!" Ron whispered.

"Who?" Sam inquired.

"You know!" Harry nudged her, "That… wizard we discussed?"

"Oh! Lord Vold-" all three slapped their hands over her mouth before she could say his name as if it would fit in a casual conversation.

After they were all off of her, Sam replied, "He has done nothing to worry me. He's of no threat to me."

The other three exchanged looks, thinking back on all the things Draco had done to them. Which was a lot, actually.

Once she finished lunch, Sam doodled on her leg with her favorite pen until they were dismissed and sent to their next classes, which, for Sam, was a Study Hall. She skipped up to Gryffindor dormitory and attempted to do her homework, her mind constantly wandering.

She ended the study by falling asleep on a notebook full of doodles and dreams. When she finally awoke, she realized that she had accidentally slept through Charms and began to collect her stuff for Divination.

Samantha met up with Harry and Ron before entering, "Have a study next?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," they both replied.

"Hey," Harry started and Sam sighed.

"No, Harry." She said.

"C'mon, Sam! It'll be fun!" Ron interjected.

"Ah ha ha ha. I love letting a twig let me know if I fly or snap my neck."

"It's not like that Sam," Harry sighed in unison with Ron.

"Whatever, I'll come watch again but on the ground is where I'll stay." Sam began to climb the ladder into Professor Trelawny's classroom.

y326762347567346758bv763478f61786cnh76127xn236c5b76324c7nx37z8m39712z378129xlinebreakeh83728737823757

"Saa-aa-aa-m!"

"No."

"C'mon Sam! Just once! Low to the ground and everything!"

"You can use my Firebolt!"

Sam turned to the two wizards, "No. Means. No."

"I'll give you two chocolate frogs..." Harry bargained.

"Sold. Get me a broom." Sam looked at Harry expectantly, who drew forth a broom from the school (Sam refused to use Harry's broomstick. She seemed very sure it would break).

She followed suit as Harry and Ron swung a leg over the broom and sat down. The three kicked off, Sam straggling behind.

"This isn't worth the chocolate…" she muttered as she slowly followed the flying boys.

"You know you like it, Sam." Ron lagged and hovered beside her as she stopped momentarily.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry waved to a small, bushy-haired blob below.

"Sam- don't look-" Ron warned the American- but it was too late.

"OHMYFREAKINGGOD! I'M THAT HIGH UP!"

"Sam! Don't lose concentration or you'll…." As Harry began to speak, Samantha began to fall, "…drop"

"OSHITOSHITOSHITOSHIT!" Sam cried swearing vividly in the moment.

She was falling, the wind rushing wildly all around her. She couldn't think- couldn't breathe. All that came to mind was a blurry image of wings.

_Give in._

No. I- I can't. I'm too afraid!

_Give in. Listen to me. I've always been here- have you a reason not to trust me?_

…yes…

_Just listen, and listen well. There is a word you can say that will protect you… this time._

Well then what the hell is it!

_You already know what it is! There's no need to be rude._

What is it?

"_Vimuku_."

_Say it again! Do you _want_ to die?_

"_VIMUKU!_"

And suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore.

--End Spell 4


	5. Spell Five

OMGSH! Thanks so much for your reviews, you guys:D And thanks to that one reviewer who KINDLY informed me that Sam was a tad Mary-Sue. Well, a tad or more. - Anywho, I can totally see where Sam would be Mary-Sue. Please be kind and remember that this is me first HP fic and that I REALLY am trying hard to make her not so Mary-Sue as most of my other fics. (sighs deeply) Oh well. :D And thanks again to everyone.

Sorry that all my chapters skip around a lot. And this one's kinda short but dun worry- the next one will be niiiice and long, y'all:D

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

Oh, right. I dun own HP... I wish I did though... TTTT

76678067

Spell Five

And suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore.

Her eyes were clenched shut in fear and her body rigid from shock. She was still in the air- but not moving. The wind rushed around her face and she realized that slowly, ever so slowly, she was being lowered to the ground.

This caught Sam's attention. She opened her eyes and looked around her- she was only a few feet from the ground, now. Sam looked behind her and her eyes widened in fright and awe.

Her broomstick, once a plain old stick with twigs at the end, had graceful, pure white wings coming from the wood. She couldn't keep her eyes of off the wings as feathers spewed here and there, and as the broom gently dropped her to the grass, she stayed in her original position, sitting upright on the broom.

Harry and Ron had landed and rushed over beside the kneeling girl. Hermione was in the grass beside her.

"Um…" Sam looked up at them from the ground, "What just happened?"

"Professor,"

Professor McGonagall turned around and looked into the eyes of her smartest student.

"Hermione. What can I do for you?" the professor asked, smiling.

"I- have… Have you ever heard of a spell called Vimuku?" Hermione blushed.

The professor paused, "Yes. A very long time ago… Why? Did someone use it?"

"Well-" Hermione faltered.

"_Don't tell her that Sam said it,_" Harry had said, "_She doesn't even remember saying it._"

"I read about it, somewhere." Hermione muttered.

Hermione looked down and Professor McGonagall looked at her curiously as a shadow in a corner of the room flickered out of existence.

34623474

"A _dance_!" Sam whisper/shouted.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be like the Yule Ball-" Harry started.

"The … _What_ Ball?" Sam looked dubious.

Harry sighed, "Shut up and listen. It's only for Sixth and Seventh years and it's the anniversary of Hogwarts."

"Oh. You people have dances for anniversaries? Oh, wait. We have dances for those kinds of things, too." Sam laughed, embarrassed,as Harry, Ron and Hermione sighed in unison.

It had been a while since her strange spell, and Sam was taking it rather well, actually. In fact, she completely forgot even saying the word. All she could remember was terror and then the wings on her broom. Of course, she thought it all strange as hell, but, finding no plausible explanation for it, shoved it to the back of her brain.

"Bugger, I hope Mum doesn't send me those bloody dress robes from the other year," Ron sighed as Harry and Hermione hid grins.

"Personally, I hope she does. It was really quite funny, seeing you lounge about in the butt-ugly thing," Ginny, who was passing by, said.

"Were they really that ugly?" Sam asked and they nodded.

Grinning, Sam waved to her friends and walked to the girl's dormitory and to her and Hermione's room. She rummaged through her belongings for her spelled laptop and pulled it open to email her parents of her latest discoveries.

5768297839748

"You know, after a while, this really does get a tad bit boring," Sam muttered.

She and Malfoy had been screaming at each other again when Sam stopped it.

"I have an idea. You know that dance coming up?" he nodded, "If a girl asks you to go with her to the dancy, you win. If a guy asks me to go to the dancy, you win. Whoever gets asked first, wins." Sam proposed, but quietly, so no one could hear.

"Fine, just get ready to lose." He warned.

"But you can't tell anyone about it, or else you automatically lose." Sam muttered and lay her head down on her desk, ready to sleep through another class.

4326374671390

"You did what now?" Hermione asked Sam as they got ready for bed.

"Just a little challenge, you know. Little does he know, I've already won." Sam smiled and yawned.

"You mean someone's asked you?" Hermione asked excitedly, "Who?"

"What? Oh, Lord, Hermione. Who'd ask me to a dance?" she laughed, "I'm sure Skittles would come with me if I asked."

"…You're going to take a fox to a dance…?" Hermione looked dubious.

"Ohhhh yeah. It's gonna be fun!" Sam laughed again and hopped onto the top bunk, "All the kids back in Maine used to take their familiars to dances- they're such wonderful dancers."

Hermione gave her a dubious look before picking up a large book and flipping it open. Sam smiled and shimmied beneath the covers and rolling over on her side. It was going to be ver-r-r-y interesting to see the outcome of her crazy challenge.


End file.
